


Not Of Bullets

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Background Ryoko/Kousuke, Gen, Happy Ending AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: For the first time in over 20 years, the Blade Children family gets bigger, not smaller. Kanone isn't sure how to feel about this.Au Where People Don't Die Even If Some Things Still Suck





	Not Of Bullets

“Do you have anything planned next week?” Eyes asked as Kanone walked in that evening.  
“Nothing that can't be dealt with. Why?”  
Eyes kept drinking his tea with one hand, and waved a (very glittery) card with the other.  
“Ryoko's baby is out, alive, and human-looking. We're all invited to a party to celebrate.”  
Kanone stayed where he was, not quite frozen but not quite able to react either.  
“It says 'no weapons allowed',” Eyes helpfully added.  
“… for the baby's presents, or for the guests?”  
“It didn't specify. But I wouldn't risk it if I were you—do you _want_ to piss off an overprotective Ryoko?”  
“… you make a good point.” A pause. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“If you start hinting that you'll suddenly turn into a monster at the sight of the baby, I'm going to hit you.”  
“As long as you're also prepared to hit me if I do.”  
“That's always been the deal, hasn't it? Anyway, do you think these two would have invited us without considering the situation?”  
“… I suppose you're right.” He sighs, and goes to pour himself a cup of his own. “So if weapons aren't an option, what _are_ we going to get this baby?”  
“I've thought of earmuffs, but it would grow out of them too quickly for it to be worth it.”  
“How about an abacus? If it's normal, the colours will still be entertaining, and if it's like us, it'll be more entertaining.”  
Eyes grinned.  
“Sometimes, you actually have good ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rio brings a plushie and gets offended when Kousuke checks it for explosives.


End file.
